Entirely at Sea
by BarbaraChilde
Summary: Now a 3 shot present for those above the age of consent who are interested in our couple doing such things. You know this is M for sMut. You have been warned.
1. Entirely at Sea

**Kind of blushing as I post this. Porny one shot present for those above the age of consent who are interested in our couple doing such things. I had to get this out of my system as it kept me awake last night. Now I can get back to The O and the P.**

**I repeat this is M for sMut. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>The driver is getting impatient. The meter's running and she doesn't care but she knows that Dan will. The rain drips down the windows of the cab. Dan's kisses are sweet. And long and heated and deep.<p>

She pulls away from him. "Come up." It's not a question. There's no one home. She knows it. The Van der Woodsens were in crisis again. Over what, it was hard to care under the circumstances. But it does mean that Serena is staying at Prada for the night and the penthouse is empty.

He nudges into her cheek. "Are you sure?" His words are thick and close.

She's never been so sure. "I've never been more sure."

"Serena…"

That name on these lips will never cease to make her feel a little uneasy. But she shakes her head; everyone has their own particular cross to bear. She answers him by running her thumb over his bottom lip, wiping the word from it, pressing into the dip there. Wanting to follow it with her teeth.

It's a challenge to keep her hands to herself on the walk past the doorman. He nods his head and Blair ducks hers. Dan gives him a beatific smile.

She can hardly wait for the elevator door to slide closed. In fact she won't. His knee pushes between her legs. She can't seem to get close enough to him.

They stagger out into her hall. It doesn't take long for her Chloe to drop to the floor. Followed in turn by her Dolce and Gabbana bustier. They both know where this is going. Finally she's standing in the middle of her foyer in her stockings and her high heels and precious little else.

And Dan still has entirely too many clothes on. But she can't seem to get further than his tie. Her fingers have inexplicably become all thumbs. And he can't or won't tear his hands from her for long enough to assist.

She eventually moans with frustration, tugging at the offending material. His chuckle is low. She has more luck with his belt buckle. His laughter shudders to a stop.

He shucks the shirt off in one fluid motion and the heat radiating off his skin is like her own personal magnet. She wants him more than she could have ever thought possible. Him and no one else and the thought doesn't even scare her anymore.

His hands tangle into her hair. "I want you so much." Even his thoughts follow hers.

The dining table is the most convenient surface and it isn't long until she's perched atop it. He lowers her backward and then his mouth is everywhere. And his fingers. She can feel his teeth on her inner thigh. And the tremors that quiver through her threaten to overwhelm her and she doesn't stifle the cry that erupts from her lips.

He stands between her legs, his hands tracing lines up her body. She wants his mouth on hers. It's just as good though, teasing her nipple and she arches up from the table. But it's not enough. She sits up, reaching for his hips and slipping his boxers down. She can't help but open her eyes a little. Now she begins to understand why S always went back to him. He stands to attention, in a lascivious salute. All for her. Her greedy hands reach out and seize the length of him.

He presses his lips back down on hers. Thank you. She loves kissing. She loves kissing Dan. She loves the feel of his cock in her palm.

She hates the pause as his burning skin pulls away from her and he fumbles through his pockets for the hopeful condom in his wallet.

He slides back up between her thighs and Blair can't help the sigh that becomes a moan as her presses up against her. She is so wet, his hand lingers, easing his passage.

She doesn't realise she's holding her breath until he's fully submerged in her. It releases in a long shuddering gasp and he starts to find her measure.

His hands on her hips, pulling her closer, deeper. "Oh…sweetheart…you are..." His growl trails off.

She wants to hear it. "What am I?"

"You feel unbelievable. I've dreamt of this." His hands running down her stockinged leg.

Her loins feel heralding tingles at his words. She likes nothing more than the adoring words that fall from men's lips when she's fucking them. Wants to listen to the reverential tones in his honey voice. "More." He can interpret her word anyway he likes.

His throaty chuckle against her neck. "You are so tight. I could fuck you forever."

Her breath hitches. "You can try…" He presses her back upon the table and shifts her hips and the angle is just so. The remaining words on her lips dissolve into a whimper.

He grinds against her, pushing his thumb between her legs to increase the friction. Watching him watching her writhe before him. The long, slow, voluptuous strokes take her halfway to absolution. His other hand holds her thigh, pressing it higher. Running down her stockinged skin, her stiletto clad feet aloft. The small pants he rhythmically emits keep her paralysed, on the edge of an abyss. He is in so deep. And he won't retreat; she wants him to drop into the fathomless depths of her.

He curls over her, claiming her mouth. Her breath grows more erratic as he pounds, plunges. She can feel the vase rattling next to her head as the table jolts in time with his thrusts. She can't believe the keening she can hear is coming from her own lips. And suddenly she arrives, clenching around him.

His own oath is muffled against her shoulder. He slows, eventually stopping still buried within her. Dropping his head to hers. His kiss gentler, more tender, more searching.

His eyes meet hers and hold them.

There you are.


	2. On the Edge of the Sand

**I have to write this out because I have become somewhat obsessed with the idea of Georgina's fascination with Dan and Blair having sex. And my fascination…and maybe yours if you're reading this.**

**To my darling reviewers: may Dan and Blair visit your dreams every night.**

**Nothings mine, except for the words. And they belong to everybody.**

* * *

><p>Georgina has stayed in the bathroom for probably too long. It is just too laborious typing out GG blasts on an iphone. Especially for a story as lame as the one she is posting.<p>

She door swings open and she ducks behind the door of a cubicle.

"We have to be more careful. We agreed we should stop doing this."

She knows that voice.

"You're the one who dragged me in here." And that one. This could be her lucky day.

"More fool me then. I just haven't been alone with you forever."

Dan's laughter is soft, muffled as if his mouth is pressed against something. "Uh…yesterday?"

"See? Forever. I told you."

Georgina checks her phone. It's on silent. She's been super paranoid since the Spectator party.

Blair's voice stays coy. "So, are you going to make this worth my while?"

Dan's is deeper than she'd ever heard it. "That depends."

"On what?" Georgina can picture the look on Blair's face exactly. Dan could be quite distracting when you got close up and personal.

"On how you want to crack your whip."

"Up here against the door here would be fine. But I'm open to suggestions."

The silence suggests he's complying with her wishes. Georgina fumbles with her phone to switch on the camera function.

"Dan, it's driving me insane that you can't stay over. I just want you in my bed and I can only get you alone in sordid bathrooms. Can you please just fuck me?"

Georgina feels a thrill of anticipation and kneels silently on the floor, peering through the gap under the wall. She can only see their legs. Blair's Louboutins are backed against the door with his feet firmly planted between them.

"Ahhh…that's just the thing. I'd like nothing more. But I haven't got a condom."

"What do you mean you don't have any condoms? I put them in your wallet myself. We can't have…" The small pause speaks volumes. "Oh."

"What can I say? You clearly find me irresistible." Georgina rolls her eyes at the manner in which Dan's voice drops, but her mind races over the last few times she had seen them together. They had played it so cool. And all this had been going on under her watch? She must be losing her touch.

"How could you let this happen? You have no forethought, Humphrey." The frustration rings like a bell in her voice and Georgina watches his feet take a step away as she pushes him. She nearly groans aloud in frustration. She begins mentally willing him to stop her leaving the room. It is all too fortuitous, it can't be over so fast. She'll never get another opportunity like this fall into her lap. Dan is a complete wet fish if can't see when a woman is melting onto the floor for him.

"Not so fast, Waldorf. I can do other things." Praise be.

Her feet stop still, arrested. "Oh yeah? What kind of things could they be?" One heel kicks back against the door.

There was no way Georgina can get decent footage from where she is situated. She hopes they'll be too preoccupied with each other to notice her phone under the cubicle wall. She sees the back of Dan's pants, one leg firmly pressed between Blair's. And the way he is sliding up her skirt can only mean she's going to get some kind of pay off. She places the phone down and slides it across the floor. Damn iphones; she hopes there's enough battery charge left to get the footage. Georgina recalls exactly how long Dan can stay focussed on a task. At least there's no sound of outrage; they haven't seen the phone. Maybe Jesus is finally going to settle his debt after all.

Dan's voice comes throatily. "I have this trick, you see. I do this thing…and you make this noise…" Blair gives a mewling sigh. "Ah…that's the one…and then I have to kiss you here…and here where your lip curls up in the corner."

The silence is punctuated with Blair's ragged pants.

"So you like my fingers there? No?" Georgina remembers those fingers well. Dan always talked too much for her personal enjoyment. But his long writers fingers held pure magic.

"Yes! Oh God, don't you dare take your…" Clearly Blair is delighting in both.

Dan's deep chuckle echoes off the tiles, "and this? How does that feel?"

Blair's moan in response is purely animal. Georgina feels like the air in the small bathroom had just turned to molasses. She's always known that she leaned toward the voyeuristic, but this is hotter than watching porn on her laptop any day. The discomfort of the floor only adds to her titillation, the sense of the forbidden. She hopes her phone is getting the footage. Dan's voice drops to a whisper making Georgina strain her ears to hear. "Whenever I'm with you, I just want to put my hand right here and watch you bite your lip. And I imagine they're my teeth. Like this."

It takes every bit of will that Georgina possesses not to poke her head under the wall to see exactly what he was doing to elicit these noises from her. She knows Dan is whispering provocative words in Blair's ear but she only a pick out a word or two. If only he would just speak up.

It's not Dan's voice but Blair's that completes the circle. "I only wish your fingers were your…" The rest of her answer is entirely incoherent. The wail she gives surely would have penetrated beyond the confines of the room. It resounds off the walls and echoes straight to Georgina's loins.

"Shhh…Blair, someone will hear you."

"I don't care…" Her words ride on a gasp.

"You do, you know."

"Dan? When are we going to get more than a few stolen moments? I don't think I can handle this much longer. Right now I could just walk out there with your hand in mine and be damned with the consequences."

"I can't let you do that."

"I know...I know…" The plaintive note to her voice can only bring to mind a child that's lost her favourite toy. "Just a little longer."

Georgina hears Dan's gusty breath. "Blair, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? I'm just repeating the favour."

"We've been away for too long."

"No one will notice."

"People always want to know where the princess is, even if she's an estranged one."

"You know, your mouth says one thing, but your body is telling me another."

"Huh…I'm putty in your hands."

"It doesn't feel like putty."

Dan's chuckle becomes a groan, half sobbing noise. The element of surprise is apparent. "Blair! What did you just do?"

"You tell me."

"I can't believe you did that to me. How am I going to go back out there now?"

"I'm sure you'll work it out."

"You're the one who's going to be seen with the guy with the damp patch on his crotch." Georgina smothers her titter.

"Oh, I won't be seen with him." Her feet slide out from between his and her rucked up skirt floats back down her legs. "Damn it, Humphrey! You gave me creases." Her heels stalk over to the mirror. "You go ahead, find something to stand behind. This is going to take me a while to fix."

"I don't see anything that needs fixing."

"Yes, but your eye is hardly critical."

Dan's feet sidle up behind hers. Georgina holds her breath and watches them dance precariously close to her vulnerable phone.

"Humphrey! Stop doing that or we'll never get out of here."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you at the bar." After one more lingering pause his feet cautiously retreat across the room.

Blair remains at the mirror. Small noises of displeasure fill the room as she primps at the mirror. Finally her feet step back and complete a turn. Georgina watches the stiletto heel grind itself into the screen of her phone. She pinches her nose in irritation at the glassy snapping sound that results.

Blair hardly even pauses. Georgina hears her noncommittal, "oh" and then her feet sashay out of the door with a sharp staccato rhythm.


	3. Not Waving, Drowning

**And I think it this is the final part, but one never knows, so I'm not marking this story complete yet. The idea comes from a prompt.**

* * *

><p>It's early morning, very early, and Dan awakes on his couch. No light yet steals through the window. He is sweaty, sticky; every night he seems to awake with Blair so tangibly fixed in his thoughts that she should be asleep next to him.<p>

He'd fallen in love with Blair's mind long before, but this obsession with her body is something else altogether. He's all at sea. He can't stop thinking about her lying prone on a tabletop. Or pressed against a wall. Or straddled across his knees in the back of a cab. Hand up her blouse as she moans into his mouth. It's becoming kind of uncomfortable finding himself aroused at anytime of day or night: in class, while buying coffee, Jesus, even at Prada eating his Dad's breakfast. Lustful thoughts seem to have become his shadow.

Night is the worst. He wants her in his bed. Splay her across the sheets and acquaint himself with every part of her. Wants to wake up next to her and taste her morning mouth. Keep her there with him all day. He's hardly sleeping in his bed, hardly sleeping at all. Every night eventually dozing off on his sofa, not wanting to shift to the lonely bedroom. The sofa has it's own memories.

She's in France, meeting with lawyers to mediate over the annulment of her marriage to Louis. She has to make a personal appeal to the Vatican. Dan keeps tying himself in knots over it. She could be away for months or it could be over any day. He finds himself at his laptop looking at flights, fighting against better judgement, desperate to drop everything and just go. But he never lets himself. And it's probably just as well, although her absence causes an ache that just unmans him. If they were caught it would make things very bad for her. They had been reckless. Last time he had seen her he'd taken her against wall in an alleyway off Madison Avenue. In the middle of the afternoon. He remembers his savage orgasm between her thighs.

He is talking to her daily. Twice a day, more. Trying to make head or tail of the Kafkaesque legal proceedings. Synchronising lap top screens, so the movie seconds matched exactly. Taking comfort in the thought that although they couldn't see each other they were at least looking at the exact same thing. Talking her through yet another orgasm, his own hand wrapped around his cock, imagining it was her mouth. The corners of her sublime lips curling up as she takes him all the way.

He can't stop writing about her. But the words that appear on his page are unpublishable by any standard. Lewd and entirely recognisable as Blair. It's only been getting more graphic since he hasn't been able to see her. He sent some words to her only a few hours before. _An Ode to the Sweetest Pussy. _He hopes it's not too much, or too little. Hopes for an immediate reply from her but he checks his phone and sees no new messages. He rues the embarrassed flush that creeps up his neck. Pages lie torn on the floor but he can't rip up the words that file in disorder through his mind.

Dan is fully awake now and fully aroused. He swings his feet off the couch to find a distraction but the noise at the door makes him pause. Had he locked it? He can hardly recall. It swings open, giving Dan a start. But the person who walks in makes his heart nearly leap out of his chest and into her hands.

"Dan?"

"Blair!" She's there. Slightly dishevelled and heavy eyed and perfect. "You're here…how? Why didn't you tell me?"

She walks directly into his arms. And the accompanying smile makes him weak. "Thank the god's you're home. I just got off the plane and came straight here. It's over, Dan. The Pope himself approved the annulment. I was on the next flight."

He whispers against her neck, rubbing his nose into her hair. "Oh babe, you have no idea how much I've wanted to hear those words."

"I've missed you, Dan. I've only wanted to be here." There's a break in her voice.

His arms tighten around her accommodating form. "And I've been going crazy without you. Literally crazy. Literarily fucking insane. I can't seem to stop writing about fucking you. You are a torment."

"So I read. I expect to be shown in great detail. Why else would I have come straight here?" Laughter bubbles in her words and she pulls her head from his chest, looking up at him with such eyes he could forget his own name.

Dan cups her chin and lowers his lips to hers. She is sweet and warm and yielding, like his own words have sprung to life. He's not going to let her out of his sight, ever. "You do realise that once I actually have you in my bed, you're never going to be able to leave it again."

"Take me there."

He doesn't answer with words, instead backing her slowly towards his bedroom door, or maybe she's pulling him. The sheets are in a tangle. He wishes he'd made the bed, changed the sheets, but it looks like it's the last thing on her mind.

His hands are trembling a little as he peels away her layers. "So, can I finally tell everyone you're mine?" Her clothes are simple, comfortable for travel, and they slide off easily but her underwear, as always, is an endless source of absorption. He hadn't thought it possible for someone to be so female.

The smile that curls up her lips makes him press his to the corner of mouth. "No. You can tell them you are mine."

Her hands are busy with his belt, his sweater, his boxers. They tumble to the bed. This is no time for foreplay. They have been ready for days.

There is nothing that feels more right, more absolute, than the feel of Blair's hips moving against his own. It's the only thing that makes sense anymore. He watches her face contort and he's never seen anything more magnificent than her throes of passion. She is incandescent.

He is underwater and her gasp against his lips is like air.


End file.
